ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Jay
}} Jay Walker (born Jay Gordon) is the current Elemental Master and Ninja of Lightning. He learned Spinjitzu and discovered his other teammates, with whom he embarked on many adventures; battling the likes of the Serpentine and the Stone Army. and during this time Jay formed a relationship with Kai's sister, Nya. After Lloyd defeated the Overlord, peace resumed until The Overlord returned and created the Nindroid army. A love triangle formed between Jay, Nya, and Cole, which remained after Zane seemingly died. The Ninja parted ways after Zane's death, but upon learning of his survival, they journeyed to Chen's Island and entered the Tournament of Elements. Cole made amends with Jay over his relationship with Nya, and the Ninja and Elemental Masters fought Chen's army. Soon after, Jay would help the Ninja battle Morro and a legion of cursed spirits, and they were then faced with Nadakhan, who trapped many of the Ninja in his sword. Jay and Nya battled the Sky Pirates, but when Nya was killed, Jay used his last wish to undo recent events. On the Day of the Departed, Jay and his parents were attacked by a revived Samukai, who Jay defeated with help from Ronin. Jay joined his allies in battling the Time Twins and their Vermillion army, as well as seeking the powerful Time Blades. Though their enemies were defeated, Wu was lost in the time vortex. A year later, Jay helped battle a notorious gang that resurrected Lord Garmadon, and was ultimately stranded in an alternate realm with the original Ninja. During their week being stranded in the realm, Jay temporarily loses his sanity and they end up captured by the Dragon Hunters. After hearing Lloyd's voice on a radio, Jay regains his state of mind and devises a plan to free Zane, Kai, and himself from the Dragon Hunters, and designs a mechanical Firstbourne to provide a distraction. They manage to escape with Cole and a growing Wu's assistance before meeting a Hunter named Faith who tells them about the Dragon Armor and they immediately head for it. Wu manages to find the armor and becomes the Golden Dragon Master, and with the Firstbourne and some dragons, they return home to Ninjago to help the Resistance defeat Colossus, while at the same time, Jay reunites with Nya. Shortly afterward, Jay decides it's time to ask Nya to be his Yang. He sought out advice from Kai but his plans get put on hold when the Oni invade Ninjago. During the final battle at the Monestary, he finally mustered up the courage to ask Nya, which she happily agrees to. After using the Tornado of Creation on the Oni, Jay joins his fellow ninja in the creation of the new mural. Months later, Jay and his friends fight against Aspheera and her Pyro Vipers after accidentally releasing them from their tomb. After Zane is banished by Aspheera's sorcery, he and the remaining Ninja send themselves to the Never-Realm in order to rescue him. Biography Early life Jay was born the son of famous actor Cliff Gordon and the Elemental Master of Lightning. For unknown reasons, he was given up by his parents as a baby and left at the doorstep of an inventor couple and owners of a large junkyard, Ed and Edna Walker, with a key to his future house. The two adopted Jay as their own son. After the events of Skybound, the letter jay got claiming his father was dead was never delivered, thus Jay is still waiting to claim his inheritance from his deceased father, Cliff Gordon. One morning, Jay took off to test one of his inventions, a set of mechanical wings, for apparently the sixth time. The wings worked well, even spinning twice, but Jay ended up crashing into a billboard. As he picked himself up from the rooftop onto which he fell, he met Master Wu. He claimed he was a dreamer himself and he can build the impossible. Jay soon took up residence at the Monastery of Spinjitzu and began his training, meeting Cole and Zane in the process, all the while remembering what Wu told him the first time they met. Finding the Golden Weapons Season 1: Rise of the Snakes Season 2: Legacy of the Green Ninja Season 3: Rebooted Season 4: The Tournament of Elements Season 5: Possession Season 6: Skybound The Dark Island Trilogy Dark Island Trilogy, Part 1 Dark Island Trilogy, Part 2 Dark Island Trilogy, Part 3 Day of the Departed Having claimed the Ultra Stealth Raider jet, Jay raced with his teammates to get to the Ninjago Museum of History in time to get Day of the Departed lanterns. After viewing the new Hall of Villainy exhibit, Jay parted ways from his teammates to spend the holiday with his parents Ed and Edna. Unfortunately, their holiday was interrupted when Samukai, returned from the Departed Realm due to the magic of Master Yang and the Yin-Yang Eclipse, attacked the junkyard in order to dispatch Jay using his Departed Blade. Jay was left on the ropes due to a pair of Skulkin holding his parents hostage, but was able to fight and finish off Samukai due to the unexpected intervention of Ronin. Meeting up with his teammates (minus Cole) Jay learned that they had suffered similar attacks as Wu appears and tells them of Yang's plans of distracting them as Morro appears confirming this. Jay is angered to see Morro and readies for a fight questioning if any other ghosts would appear but Wu tells them Morro is there to help and the latter tells that Yang tricked Cole to open the Rift to Return to Ninjago. Jay questioned how Cole got tricked but Zane points he was there as the Ninja realized to their horror that they had forgotten about Cole due to the latter's increased rate of fading. With this news, the Ninja swiftly headed off to find Cole while Morro returned to the Departed Realm. The Ninja flew the Destiny Bounty to Temple of Airjitzu to find Cole as he fought to prevent Yang's escape through the Rift of Return, but were unable to reach him due to the wind generated by this event. Fortunately, their arrival gave Cole the strength to overcome his doubts and allow him to defeat Yang, who was then left in a state of bemoaning. Jay was confused when Cole started to talk to Yang before encouraging the latter to head through the rift. After Yang was redeemed by Cole's words of encouragement, he allowed Cole to make his way through the rift just before it closed as the Ninja were caught in its shockwave. They have a hard landing near the Temple of Airjitzu, before wondering if Cole made it in time. Fearing the worst, Jay stated he'd give anything to have him back just as an overhearing Cole asks about this before emerging from behind a rock human once more. The Ninja celebrate their friends return and their families and make the Temple of Airjitzu, now cleansed of evil magic, their new base though Jay had expressed fears about it continuing to be haunted. Later that night, the ninja with their families and friends gathered at the temple and listen to Cole's story. Jay was annoyed with Cole telling the same story asking if he was going to do that every time the holiday came as Cole states he'll stop if Jay admits his fear as he reluctantly does so stating there are no more ghosts which Cole "confirms." (Cole looks to a window and winks at Yang, who winks back.) Those gathered then released the lanterns in celebration of those who had gone before them. Season 7: The Hands of Time Season 8: Sons of Garmadon Season 9: Hunted Season 10: March of the Oni The Darkness Comes Jay decides it's time to ask Nya to be his Yang. But is struggling to figure out the best way to ask her. So, he turns to Kai for some advice. However, Dareth barges in, and then Nya, who told them Wu is supervising the murals in the courtyard. Once outside, they see Firstbourne and Faith crash land at the base of the mountain. They brought Faith inside the monastery to rest, and Wu told the Ninja about Faith's warning: The Bringers of Doom taking over the Realm of Oni and Dragons and that Ninjago is next. The Ninja head to the city to prepare for their arrival. They see the Police Commissioner and four cops at a dead end and dark smoke surrounding them. They tried to stop it, but were unable to and are forced to retreat. With no other choice, the Ninja visited Garmadon's cell and asked for help. Into the Breach Once the Ninja are airborne again, the Ninja discussed if they could trust Garmadon. Meanwhile, he turned the engines off, and the Bounty starts plummeting toward the ground. The Ninja hanged on until Zane got to the emission switch on time. While Lloyd followed Garmadon to the cabinet, Kai told Jay he should ask Nya to be his Yang as soon as possible. Cole joins in and tells him the same, but Zane told them they were needed on the bridge. Garmadon then proceeds to tell the Ninja about how the Oni were able to enter Ninjago. They used the Realm Crystal and he would be able to go inside the dark cloud to destroy it due to being part Oni, but he would need a weapon. Lloyd then argues that they can't just let him have a weapon then let him walk away unsupervised. Since Lloyd is part Oni as well, he claimed would also survive the darkness and decided to go with him. While Nya piloted the Bounty, Jay approaches her and tries to ask her to be his Yang. However, seeing Garmadon made him lose his confidence so he decided to tell her later. When they arrived at Borg Tower, the Ninja handed Garmadon a sword, but he started attacking them to activate his powers. He jumped off, and Lloyd followed. After watching Lloyd on his head cam, they heard distress calls and tried to find the source. They flew off, while P.I.X.A.L. decided to stay behind in case the two needed assistance. While trying to find the source, the Ninja watched as Lloyd and Garmadon approaches the Crystal. When The Omega attacked them, his head cam broke. The Fall The Ninja found the source of the distress signal at the NGTV building. He and Cole went out to help the people, but once they were about to leave, Nya accidentally turned the thrusters the wrong way. Jay saw Cole almost fell but was able to hang on to the ladder. The rope snapped and Jay and his friends watched as he fell. They went to save P.I.X.A.L., Lloyd, and Garmadon as they ran out of fuel. The Ninja told them Cole fell off the Bounty, and Nya blames herself despite Jay and Kai saying it was an accident. After Garmadon told them they are wasting time mourning, he showed them the Golden Master's armor. However, everyone was upset at him and started leaving. Endings The Ninja landed near the monastery and Wu and Misako went to see them. They told the two that Cole fell into the dark clouds and destroying the Realm Crystal did nothing. However, Garmadon showed them the Golden Armor and Nya explained they might have a chance if they reforge the Golden Weapons. After Kai was done, he gave the weapons to their respective Ninja, but had to give the Scythe of Quakes to Nya. A monk then signals to the Ninja that the Oni are here, and they prepare to fight. The Ninja began the fight them and were surprised to see Cole arrived. Nya then hands him his Scythe but they were overpowered and retreated into the monastery. They then watched as Jay asked Nya to be his Yang, to which she accepts. Lloyd then points out that they can try using the Tornado of Creation against the Oni. However, they found Lloyd under a pile of debris and mourned. He suddenly woke up and the Ninja were relieved. As celebration, their allies visited the monastery and watched the Ninja make a new mural with their handprints. Season 11: Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Prime Empire Original Shorts Let's Dance Nya and Jay bumps into each other, and she suggests they do something together. Jay declined because he wanted to go to the arcade, but offers to something she wants when he gets back. She cheers up and exclaimed she wanted to take dance lessons, to which he reluctantly agrees. At the studio, they started to dance, but Jay is more successful than her. He managed to impress the whole class and Vlad Tutu. Seeing Nya disappointed, Jay dances with her again. After class is over, Nya said she wanted to do something Jay wanted in return. They go to the arcade and he leads her to a dance machine, revealing how he got his talent. Lloyd then called him to tell him about the Mechanic's break in at a warehouse, but the two delayed the mission to play the game first. Upgrade Disappearance At an unknown point in time, Jay snuck into an abandoned arcade to play a legendary arcade game called, Prime Empire. However, when he put in the plug, he got sucked into the game itself. Later on, he learned the truth about the Speedway Five-Billion. The Meaning of Victory The Stowaway Manhunt Appearance F132073874077068542(0).jpg|Auburn-haired freckled Jay MoSEp75FreckledJay.png|Brown-haired freckled Jay In Season 8-onward, Jay has curly hair, generally wearing blue clothing to represent his elemental color. He has brown eyebrows and light freckles. In Seasons 8-10, Jay has dark-brown hair, but in 11, he has reddish-brown hair akin to earlier seasons. Prior to Season 8, Jay had short, straight, reddish-brown hair, with a notch on his right eyebrow. In addition, he was not shown to have freckles. MoSEp70JaySmile.png|Jay's classic appearance MoSS6JayEyepatch.jpeg|Jay with his eyepatch For casual attire, since "The Royal Blacksmiths," Jay wore a blue jacket with a white stripe over a white t-shirt and blue pants. He wore a blue beanie over his hair in Season 6. From "My Dinner With Nadakhan" to "Wishmasters," Jay wore a dark blue eye patch over his left eye. Briefly in "The Way Back," during a battle with the Sky Pirates, he wears a similar second eyepatch over the same eye that is black instead of dark blue. In "Endings," Jay wears half of the Yin-Yang Medallion on his chest that he offered to Nya when he asked her to be his Yang. In an anime scene of "The Absolute Worst," Jay is shown to have blue eyes. For more images on Jay's appearance in his different ninja suits, click here. Age Like the majority of his fellow Ninja, Jay is currently in his late teens.https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/800279588173676549 However, the Ninja do not officially have specific ages,https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/942371358138421248 as they are meant to be perpetually in their teenage years for the duration of the show.https://twitter.com/brothershageman/status/909594849862492160 Recently, in "The Gilded Path," Jay states that he and the other three original Ninja are "grown-up teenagers." Potential Estimations: During the events of the pilot and Season 1, he was at least 15 or 16 years of age.https://youtu.be/2kMWaHNh9Gw?t=644https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/780896469381328896 As the most recent events take place 3–4 years after the events of Season 2, he is most likely around 19. Relationships To see Jay's relationships, click here. Personality Jay is the most light-hearted of all the Ninja. He is always telling jokes, most of which are only funny to himself. He usually does this to cover up fear and anxiety, as revealed in Season 6. He is also sensitive in both positive and negative ways and thinking. He enjoys boasting about his abilities, much to the annoyance of the others, but he proves to be a good friend and a skilled fighter. He is also somewhat high-strung, typically being the first to panic in dire situations. Jay also has a crush on Nya, and often stumbles on his words around her, although they both eventually reveal their feelings for each other at the end of Season 6. They are currently in a relationship. He is fond of those he is loyal to, but will go against them if they wrong him, as shown with the love triangle in Season 3 when he fought against Cole over Nya's love. Jay is fond of inventing, technology, and the color blue. Technologically, Jay is one of the smartest out of all the six Ninja, possibly second to Zane, because he was raised by adoptive parents who happen to be mechanics. After being stranded in The Realm of Oni and Dragon, Jay had an apparent mental breakdown. He seemed oddly indifferent about the Ninjas' predicament and the other Ninja quickly realized he had lost his sanity. In this state, he is constantly "happy" about their many predicaments, even saying that he had 'found it' when he had clearly lost it. Since then, he has apparently returned to normal, as evidenced by him freaking out when fighting in the Dragon Hunter Arena, which indicates his breakdown was simply temporary and caused by stress. Weapons and Abilities Lightning Abilities= Jay can harness the power of Lightning to create a Spinjitzu tornado of pure electricity. His lightning powers were enhanced further by the Nunchucks of Lightning, and later by his Elemental Blade. In close-range combat, he favors nunchucks, but has used katanas and various improvised weapons on occasion. |-|General Abilities=Jay has an eye for machines and gadgets, being in charge of repairing and maintaining the various technology at the Ninja's disposal. He was responsible for restoring the Destiny's Bounty to a functional state and equipping it with the modifications needed to make it fly. Over time, his inventing side was less emphasized, due to Nya and Dr. Julien taking up the role of gadgeteer, but Jay's skill with technology should not be underestimated. Prior to "Let's Dance!," Jay obtained dancing skills from playing Dancy Pants. Vehicles Jay has owned many vehicles in his history as a Ninja. Dragons *Lightning Dragon **Jay rode it when he fought the Skulkin and the Serpentine. **It first appeared in "King of Shadows." *Elemental Lightning Dragon **After he conquered his fear, Jay could summon It at will using his elemental powers. **It first appeared in "The Day of the Dragon." *Cyber Dragon **It will appear in Season 12: Prime Empire. Bikes *Desert Lightning **It was supposed to be a birthday present for Jay from Ed, but he ended up using it to stop the Vermillion from getting the Slow-Mo Time Blade. **It first appeared in "A Line in the Sand." Cars *Lightning Offroader **Jay hacked into a Nindroid tank built by Cyrus Borg using his Techno Blade. He went on to use it in the Nindroid Conflict. **It first appeared in "The Surge." *Jay Walker One **Cyrus Borg gave it to Jay to fight Morro and his Ghost Warriors in Stiix. **It first appeared in "Curseworld, Part I." Mechs *ElectroMech **It was a mech built by Chen to hunt Nya, but Jay ended up claiming it. **It first appeared in "Spellbound." Jets *Storm Fighter **When he focused into the Nunchucks of Lightning, he could summon it at will. **It first appeared in "Snakebit." *Jay's Velocity Racer **It will appear in Season 12: Prime Empire. Ninjago.com Descriptions Rebooted Jay is the ninja of Lightning, a talented inventor with a crazy sense of humor and a huge crush on Nya. He loves all the new technology around today, although his efforts to take it apart and figure it out have led to more than a few explosions. He even has a Cyrus Borg poster on the wall of his room. Although the ninja have been through many fearsome fights, Jay is still the same fast-talking adventurer he has always been.(Even Nindroids cannot get this ninja down.)But he can sometimes make his teammates crazy! *''When Jay uses his electrical powers to his fullest, he creates 1.21 gigawatts.'' *''Jay once invented a Spinjitzu powered slingshot … but it backfired.'' *''Sometimes Jay wakes up in his sleep because he accidentally zaps himself.'' *''Jay's favourite dancing style is electric boogie.'' *''Jay and Nya once went dancing on a date, but it spun out of control.'' Pilot (2017 Museum gallery) Son of TV actor Cliff Gordon, the Lightning Ninja is swift in every way. Fast-talking and quick-witted, the problem is that he speaks and acts first, only thinking later. This also means he has a tendency to panic and be overdramatic. While Jay thinks he’s a wise-cracking comedian, he’s always unintentionally funny within his very childish acts, and he is too easy to tease, but this naivety makes him lovable. He’s also a genius when it comes to turning scrap into machines, just like his foster parents, Ed and Edna. Jay is captivated by Kai’s sister, Nya, and struggles with his feelings, especially when her overprotective big brother is around. He learns that he can apply his ninja training directly into combat. Inevitably, it is the Ninja of Lightning who is the first to master the art of Spinjitzu. Season 1 (2017 Museum gallery) The chattiest of the group becomes tongue-tied when his crush on Nya begins to crush him! Can he go from funny-man to Romeo and capture her heart? Instead, Jay learns that instead of trying to impress people by being someone you’re not, it’s best to just be yourself. Season 2 (2017 Museum gallery) Jay’s relationship with Nya continues to bloom, only for the samurai to fall into Lord Garmadon’s hands, pitting them against each other in the final battle of good versus evil. Season 3 (2017 Museum gallery) When a matchmaking console reveals to Nya that Cole is her perfect match, it jeopardizes her relationship with Jay. The Ninja of Lightning is extremely upset about this since he has had a crush on Nya for a long time and he feels like Cole is sneaking in at the last minute. In addition, deep down he is distressed that this new rivalry with Cole will permanently damage their friendship. Season 4 (2017 Museum gallery) Jay is still not over his feud with Cole regarding whom Nya likes best. At first, this proves to be an impediment to the ninja’s efforts on Chen’s Island, as the two are constantly butting heads. But when they are pitted against each other in combat by Chen, Jay realizes that his long-standing friendship with Cole and the welfare of the team are what matter. Jay emerges from all of this a more mature and grounded character. Season 5 (2017 Museum gallery) Jay is a big fan of fantasy adventure stories and games, so even when things look bleak, he’s quite enjoying this quest filled with magical relics, mysterious riddles and dangerous temple traps. Best of all is the chance to learn the lost martial art of “Airjitzu” which allows the user to take flight! Season 6 (2017 Museum gallery) Jay wants things with Nya to be different, so he makes some thoughtless wishes that cause a great deal of pain. Realizing the difference between what he wants and what the team needs, he refuses to make his final wish and is able to free the others from the Djinn Blade. It’s only when Nya is dying that he wishes that the Teapot of Tyrahn had never been found. The world resets, with the teapot lost and all of the events caused by Nadakhan’s reappearance erased from history. Only Jay and Nya remember anything. Season 7 (2017 Museum gallery) As the Vermillion scurry through town in search of metal, Jay realizes where NINJAGO® Island’s largest supply resides: His parents’ scrapyard! Without telling the others, Jay breaks off and goes it alone to save Ed and Edna just in the nick of time. For Jay, the battle with the Hands of Time has become personal – and he’s out for revenge. Season 8 The Lightning Ninja is swift in every way. Fast-talking and quick-witted, the problem is that he speaks and acts first, only thinking later. This also means he has a tendency to panic and be overdramatic. While Jay thinks he’s a wise-cracking comedian, he’s often unintentionally funny and too easy to tease, but this naivety makes him lovable. He’s also a genius when it comes to turning scrap into machines, just like his foster parents, Ed and Edna. 2019 (The Legacy of Jay) Did you know Jay Walker loves to be the center of attention and make others laugh. He doesn’t always realize when he’s being funny, but that’s what his friends love the most about him. This fast-talking Lightning Ninja’s biggest problem is that he often speaks or acts first, and then maybe (sometimes) thinks later. And, of course, the best way to handle that is with a bit of panic and extra drama. He’s also a genius when it comes to turning scrap into machines – something he learned from his beloved foster parents, Ed and Edna. Favorite NINJAGO® Legacy weapon The Nunchucks of Lightning, one of the Golden Weapons once used in the creation of the NINJAGO® world. Quote “Let’s chop-socky this lemonade stand.” 2019 Jay – the lovable Lightning Ninja! Born the son of famous actor Cliff Gordon, Jay was given up by his parents as a baby. Happily, he was fostered by kindly junkyard owners and inventors Ed and Edna Walker who brought him up as their own. Like Ed and Edna, he developed an amazing talent for turning scrap metal into cool machines. Ironically, it was when he crashed into a billboard while testing a set of mechanical wings that he met Master Wu who invited him to train as a ninja at the Monastery of Spinjitzu. Jay is the Lightning Ninja and he lives up to that title in every way. He is quick-witted and talks fast… sometimes before he has put his brain in gear! He also tends to be overdramatic and flip into panic mode rather too quickly. Jay thinks he’s a bit of a comedian but is often funnier when he doesn’t mean to be. That’s what makes him so lovable and popular, and a Jay minifigure, wearing his characteristic blue ninja outfit, can be found in many LEGO® NINJAGO® building toy playsets. Appearances Notes *Jay only has four Character Cards, as his DX card was never made. **Therefore, Jay is the only Ninja without his actual golden weapon on a character card. *Jay was the second Ninja to find his true potential, the first being Zane in "Tick Tock." *He only has three spinners (not counting Lloyd), whereas all the other Ninja have at least four. *He was the first of the Ninja to learn Spinjitzu, the second to unlock his True Potential, and the third to find his Golden Weapon and summon his Elemental Dragon. *Jay's first name may be a pun on the bird Blue Jay, since his elemental color is blue. His full name, Jay Walker, may be a pun on the term "jaywalk." This would later be somewhat averted upon the revelation that his birth name is Jay Gordon. *Jay's inventions are said to fill entire warehouses, some of which he cannot remember the names or functions of. Some of his inventions are: **A blanket that can keep you cold on warm nights. **A parchment that can be written on or stretched into a waterproof tent. **A device that cores apples off of the tree before they are picked. **Extendable stilts. This invention apparently malfunctioned on its first use, repeatedly bouncing Jay up and down between six feet and sixty feet. After a hundred bounces in the span of two minutes, Jay was dizzy for a month. *Jay's elemental symbol is the Chinese character "羊", meaning "sheep." *It is revealed in "On a Wish and a Prayer" that Cole is Jay's best friend. *In "Misfortune Rising," he was revealed to be an adopted child. His true father was Cliff Gordon, the actor who played his hero, Fritz Donnegan. This also means his real mother was the Previous Master of Lightning, a fact that was later confirmed in "Lost in Time." **It is unknown if he will ever meet his biological mother, or what her fate is. *In Skybound, he was the only Ninja to be trapped in the Djinn Blade for less than one episode. **Nya was never trapped in the Djinn Blade at all. *Up until "The News Never Sleeps," Jay was the only character to appear in every episode in the series. **As of that episode, all the Ninja never appear in a single episode. *Jay and the other Ninja (except Nya) can only harness their elemental powers by being dependent on Lloyd. This may be because Lloyd shares his Golden Power with them. However, as of Season 8, this is no longer the case. His, along with the other Ninjas' powers, can operate independently of Lloyd's. *Jay is the second person to kiss Nya, the first being Bizzaro Jay. *In a Wu's Teas episode, "Secret Teas," Jay turned into an octopus—his signature animal. *When Jay went to the Tournament of Elements, he wore his ZX suit. This might imply it is his favorite suit. **Ironically enough, in an interview with Michael Adamthwaite, the voice actor of Jay, it turns out that his favorite Ninja suit is the ZX suit as well. **Also in the interview it was stated that Jay was originally called Ren.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vMo8n7YsdPQ *Before he was given an actual name, "Poe" was used as a stand-in.https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/771627851665645568 *In "The Green Ninja," Jay seems to use the element of Wind, even though his element is Lightning. **According to Tommy Andreasen, this was a mistake. *In Season 8, Jay has lost the notch in his left eyebrow, gained freckles, and his hair is now a dark brown instead of a light brown. *As of "Big Trouble, Little Ninjago," Jay has used Traveller's Tea twice, the first time is in the erased timeline in "The Last Resort." *Jay is one of the five current Elemental Masters to have a last name, the others being Lloyd, Griffin, Jacob, and Skylor. *Jay's original minifigure hair design doesn't match the show like the rest of the Ninja. His hair color looks reddish brown in the show while his minifigure hair is orange brown. *Jay has appeared in more episodes than the other Ninja. *When someone asked if Jay have any siblings, Tommy Andreason replied "No or none disclosed yet."https://mobile.twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/1189439643844001793 *The mini-episode "Let's Dance" reveals that Jay is a good dancer because of the amount of time playing Dancy Pants. Videos Lego Ninjago - Meet Jay The story of Jay - LEGO Ninjago - Character Spot|Rebooted Character Spot Jay - LEGO Ninjago - Character Spot|Tournament of Elements Character Spot Jay - LEGO Ninjago - Character Spot-0|Skybound Character Spot Jay - LEGO Ninjago - Meet the Ninja - Character Spot|Hands of Time Character Spot Meet Killow, Samurai X and Jay - LEGO NINJAGO - Character Video|Sons of Garmadon Character Spot with P.I.X.A.L. and Killow Gallery Training Jay Minifigure.png|Training Jay Jay microfig.jpg|Jay's Microfigure Jay DX Minifigure.png|Jay DX Kendo Jay Minifigure.png|Kendo Jay zxjay.PNG|Jay ZX NRG Jay Minifigure.png|NRG Jay Lego-Ninjago-Season-3-Picture.jpg|NRG Jay on his Spinner Elemental Jay Minifigure.png|Elemental Jay Techno Jay Minifigure.png|Techno Jay Stone Armor Jay Minifigure.png|Stone Armor Jay FigArmoredJay.png TournamentJay.png|Tournament Jay Jungle Jay Minifigure.png|Jungle Jay Deepstone Jay Minifigure.png|Deepstone Jay Jay Future.JPG|Future Vision Jay Airjitzu Jay Minifigure.png|Airjitzu Jay Destiny Jay Minifigure.png|Destiny Jay Jay (Eyepatch) (70605).png|Destiny Jay with Eyepatch Jay (S7).png|Honor Jay FIGJayFusion.png|Fusion Jay FIGJayFusionNoPads.png SOG Jay Minifigure.png|Resistance Jay SoGJaymini.jpg Spinjitzu Master Jay Minifigure.png|Spinijitzu Master Jay Hunted Jay Minifigure.png|Hunted Jay Dragon Master Jay Minfigure.png|Dragon Master Jay Legacy Jay Minifigure.png|Legacy Jay Legacy Jay Minifigure 2.png Summer 2019 Jay Minifigure 2.png|Jay in Season 11 Forbidden Spinjitzu Jay Minifigure 2.png|Forbidden Spinjitzu Jay Forbidden Spinjitzu Jay Spinjitzu Slam Version.png|Forbidden Spinjitzu Jay (Spinjitzu Slam Version) Forbidden Spinjitzu Jay Spinjitzu Slam Version 2.png Legacy Wave 2 Jay Minifigure.png|Legacy Wave 2 Jay JayLegacy2020.png Winter 2020 Jay Minifigure.png|Digi Jay Winter 2020 Jay Minifigure 2.png Avatar Jay Minifigure.png|Avatar Jay Promotional Media download68A8CDC1496983067D9E0733D30D45C8.jpg|Jay's Elemental Symbol Jay 2009.png|Jay's concept design Jay.png|CGI Jay Jayofficial.png|Jay's official artwork JayZX.png|CGI Jay ZX JayZXofficial.png|Jay's ZX artwork JayTechno.png|CGI Jay wearing Techno Robes Nindroidsposter.PNG|Promotional art for Rebooted Ninjago Elements.jpeg TLMJay.png|Jay in Enter the Ninjago JayTV.PNG|TV Host Jay artwork Jungle Jay.png|CGI Jungle Jay Jay 3.jpg|Jay's Jungle artwork Chen poster.jpg|Promotional art for Season 4 DSJayCGI.png|CGI Deepstone Jay Jay70730CGI.png|Jay Deepstone TeamCom5.png|In the Ghost Season product commercial CGIJaySkybound.png|CGI Skybound Jay CTEK0hzUEAAD8-Q.png|Official Skybound Art WuCru.png|Official Skybound art Jay 2016.jpg|Jay on LEGO.com|link=http://www.lego.com/en-us/products Legoland jay.jpeg|LEGO model of Jay Legoland jay2.jpeg|LEGO model of Jay Ninja7.jpg|CGI Ninja team on LEGO.com Legoland-ninjago-the-ride-promo.jpg|Ninjago ride at LEGOLAND Legoland-Ninjago-The-Ride- four.jpg|Promotional poster for the Ninjago ride at LEGOLAND Wu cru summer 2016 poster.jpg|Official Skybound art of the Ninja Ninjago season 7 teaser poster.jpg|Promotional poster for Ninjago building contest Jay DOTD.jpg|CGI Honor Jay Legoland Jay.jpeg Wu cru ninja.jpeg HoTPoster.jpeg Ninja Elements.jpeg Jay's Gaming Time.jpeg|Jay in the "Meet the Ninja" video Question2_question.jpg CGIJayFusion.jpg|CGI Fusion Jay HoTCGIJay.png HoTCGINinja.jpeg HoTElementBlasts.jpeg Question6_answer.jpg Question6_questions5.jpg JayFunPack.jpg|Jay’s LEGO Dimensions Fun Pack JayCGI2018.png|CGI Jay in season 8 SoGNinja2.png SoGNinja.png Jay S9.jpg|Jay's ripped armored outfit, in Season 9 DbxrOGqXUAAD9Ii.jpg JayDrawingColored.jpg|Colored drawing by Tommy Andreasen MasterOfSpinjitzuShirtArt2019.png Legacy Jay 2019.png|CGI Legacy Jay CGI Legacy Jay.png Legacy Jay 2019.png JayMoTOPoster.jpg MoTOGroupNinjaAndWu.jpg 66530227 2463569000330980 7097210973039099904 o.jpg|Season 11 Poster (Square Sized) 69250853_2557665700921309_6742126445922877440_o.jpg|Season 11 Poster (Longways) ForbiddenNinja2DRender.jpg ForbiddenJay2DRender.jpg|Jay in Season 11 F132073874077068542(0).jpg UrNeverTiredOfJaya.gif JayChicken.gif Jay'sRevenge.gif LightningS11.gif GoldKusamagama.gif SotFSJayLloydZane.png PrimeEmpireJay.png ''LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu'' Season6Open.png Season1Jay.png|Jay in Season 1 jayop.png|Jay in Season 2 Season3IntroNinjas.png|Jay and his friends in Season 3 Season4Jay.png|Jay in Season 4 Season5Jay.png|Jay in Season 5 Season6NyaJay.png|Jay in Season 6 DoDJay.png|Jay in Day of the Departed MoS01Ninja.jpeg MoS01JayChosen.png|Jay and Kai MoS1JayDX.png|DX Jay MoS02JaySword.png|Jay and Zane strapped up Spinjitzujay.png|Jay's Spinjitzu Tornado 02Jay.jpeg JayDX2.jpg|Jay in his DX GI JayDXmoviepic.jpg|Jay in his DX GI MoS3CapMachine.png|Jay on the Destiny's Bounty Jay Walker (7).png|Jay and Nya stormfighter.png|Jay's Storm Fighter GirlJay.png|Disguised as a girl jayandnya.png|Jay and Nya in the Mega Monster Ninjago jay en su cita.jpg|Jay and Nya NRGJay1.png|Jay's True Potential Vlcsnap-2015-08-23-13h45m40s825.png|Jay with combed hair 18Danceroutine.png|Cole, Zane, Jay and Kai posing jaylou.png|Jay and Lou Salto Ninja.jpg Ninja.PNG|The Ninja and Wu 18Greatdevourerjay.png|Jay facing the Great Devourer 19Greatdevourerzanejay.png|Zane and Jay jumping in the air with the Great Devourer chasing them 25Jaynya.png|Nya and Jay JaySeason2IntroGif.gif|Jay in his ZX suit in the Season 2 intro Jay01Season2Intro.jpg|Jay in his ZX suit in the Season 2 intro Cole-and-JayS2Ep2.jpg|Jay and Cole Jay´s is in da house redo.jpg|Jay in his ZX GI Mos13 jay.jpeg|Jay holding the Nunchucks of Lightning 7-04-2017 5-57-30 p-m-.png Jaykid.png|Jay as a child Th (36).jpeg Th (12).jpeg Rebooted.jpg|Jay in his Elemental Robe Th (24).jpeg Th (34).jpeg MoS27DontDistrubMeEveryvone.png MoS27JayTalksToNya.png MoS27WhatsNew.png Techninjathesurge.jpg|Jay and the Ninja in the Borg tower MoS27EnterOfDragon.png Th (9).jpeg Jay&zanetechno.jpg|Jay and Zane MoS28JayTalkingToCole.png MoS28JayGetsHitOnHead.png MoS29Broken.png MoS30NinjaShocked.png Mos31 jay techno blades .jpeg|Jay in the Digiverse GoldJay.png|Jay in his golden form in the Digiverse Screenshot 2019-01-25 at 11.22.54 AM.png|Jay in space Jay Shield.png|Jay's Elemental Shield UXah5DEmFvc (2).jpg|Jay wearing Stone Armor FightingJay.png|Jay in the arena Image 8.jpeg|Jay using his powers to defeat Cole in Versus VictoryCheer.png|Jay in the Thunderblade competition MoS40JayArguingWithGriffin.png MoS40ContenstansAppearInCockpit.png MoS40JayReactsAbout.png MoS40ShockedContestants.png MoS40SummonYourDragon.png MoS40JayMeetsGriffin.png MoS40JaySeeingParachute.png MoS40Jay.png|Jay in the Jungle MoS40JayGetsStuck.png MoS40JayWalks.png MoS40JaySmiling.png MoS40LetsMove.png|Jay gets into the mech, one of Chen's "Presents" MoS40JaySearchingOfNya.png MoS40JayGetsHit.png MoS40GetReadyForFight.png MoS27SFrowningNinja.png MoS40ShockedJay.png MoS40DontWorryKai.png HappyJay.png|Jay in prison clothes Season6Jay.png|Jay in the Season 5 opening JayV44.png|Jay in Season 5 Jay1.jpg|Jay in Season 5 bscap0122.jpg|Jay in Cloud Kingdom Vlcsnap-2015-08-19-15h25m10s764.png|Jay and the Ninja on a rooftop Vlcsnap-2015-08-19-15h23m36s455.png|Cole, Kai, Zane and Jay in Cloud Kingdom Mos54Walker1.png|Jay in car Vlcsnap-2015-08-19-15h22m03s867.png|Jay and the Ninja in an ice cave EyePatchJay.png|Jay looking at his future self with Nya Lloydweak.jpg|Jay and the Ninja help Lloyd 4Ninja54.png|Jay and the Ninja on the ferry MoS55AlmostHome.png Jay Season 6.png|Jay in 2016 Jay2016.jpg|Jay in casual clothes Mos 63 Jay plan.jpeg|Jay standing in front of Ninjago map Mos63 jay team.jpeg|Jay with Skylor, Echo Zane, Dareth, Ronin, and Soto Mos64 ninja rescue.jpeg|Zane, Lloyd, Kai, Cole, and Jay firing their elemental powers at a door Mos63 jay.jpeg|Jay in Season 6 76C2D031-85B1-4ACC-B4DD-2099168EF9FA.jpeg|Jay wearing his eye patch Mos15 Jay '.png Maxresdefault-1.jpg MoS55Ninja2.png Jay MoS063.jpg MoS63Map.png MoS63LightningDragon.png MoS63Flying.png MoS59Rod.png MoS59Look.png MoS59Read.png Jay Walker.jpg HoTNinja.jpeg JayAndHelmet.png HoTJay.jpeg HoTIntro.jpeg HoTJay&Cole.jpeg HoTJay&Nya.jpeg HoTNinja2.jpeg HoTNinja Weapons.jpeg MoS70Jay, Cole, and Zane.jpeg MoS65Ninja.jpeg MoS66Ninja.jpeg MoS65Jay&Acronix.png MoS62Jay&Nya.jpeg MoS43Jay.jpeg MoS63Jay.jpeg MoS23Jay.jpeg MoS02Jay.jpeg MoS68Ninja.jpeg HoTKai&Jay.jpeg MoS55Jay.jpeg MoS70Ninja Weapons.jpeg MoS73Jay.jpeg MoSJay.jpeg NewJay.png 3.JPG|Jay, ready to fight Mr. E alongside Cole and Kai. Capture 7.5.JPG|Nya, followed by Jay, Kai, and Lloyd. Capture 12.5.JPG|Jay uses his lightning power Capture 13.5.JPG Capture 16.5.JPG|Jay in Season 8. Capture 19.5.JPG|"Really? Four arms? PFFT. Like that's new!" Capture.JPG|Jay and Lloyd Th (2).jpeg SoGJaymini.jpg MoS76Welcome.jpeg MoS77Ninja Picture.jpeg MoS75Kai, Jay, & Cole.jpeg Th (61).jpeg ColeFindsBaby2.jpg BabyDancing.jpg Ninjas 2012-2.jpg|With the other Ninja Harumi33.jpg 77B4ABB1-5638-455F-95AE-EB34C63D16EF.jpeg MoS76Jay.jpg MoS77Ninja.jpeg MoS77Ninja.jpg FreckleJay.jpg MoS75Goofball.png Ninja season 8.jpg Earth-dragon-tv.png Zane-kai-jay.png ANewBeginning.png SoG Jay 1.PNG MoSE8TheFaceOfInsanity.jpg|In an attempt to cope with his situation, Jay becomes extremely mellow and possibly insane for a short time. BlindfoldedJay.jpg|Jay bound, blindfolded, and held captive by the Dragon Hunters. Ninjago Hunted 2.PNG MoSEp94Surprise!.jpg Screenshot 20180723-144225.png Screenshot 2018-12-16 at 7.32.22 AM.png Screenshot 2018-12-16 at 7.14.07 AM.png 20181227 131312.jpg|Jay in Tales from the Monastery of Spinjitzu Screenshot 2019-02-11 at 8.49.55 PM.png|Jay with the reforged Nunchucks of Lightning Screenshot 2019-03-05 at 2.27.04 PM.png|Jay and the original Ninja on dragons again MoS95 Jay Kai, & Wu.jpg MoS98 Jay & Nya 2.jpg|Jay and Nya as "one" MoS98 Jay & Nya.jpg MOTO Golden Weapons.jpeg MoS95 Jay & Nya.jpg MoS98 Lloyd, Nya, & Jay.jpg MoS98 Kai, Jay, Kai.jpg Legacy Jay's Nunchucks.jpg MoS98 Jay's Golden Nunchucks.jpg MoS95 Jay Kai, & Wu.jpg Ninja Relaxing.jpeg MoS99 Ninja Partying.png MoS99 Hot Tub.png Ninja Swimsuits.png|Jay, Nya, Kai, Lloyd, Cole, and Zane in their swimsuits Ninja Swimsuits 2.jpeg S11 Ninja.jpeg Season 11 Poster 1 HD.jpg TheNinjaMaskOnS11.png S11Jay Vs Beast.jpeg Ninja Pile.jpeg JayBook.png|Jay reading a copy of Boobytraps and How to Survive Them. S11Ninja.jpeg Lightning & Energy.jpg Kingdom of Never Realm.png S11 Nya, Kai, & Jay.jpg ChickenNP.jpeg MoS99 Jay & Zane.jpeg MoS99 Ninja.jpeg S11 Lightning.jpeg Ninja.png Jay-2.png WTP.jpg Jay Frozen.png Ninja pile.png MoS100 Ninja.jpeg LloydVsAspheera.png Anime_Jay.jpg JayvsFugi-Dove.gif Screenshot 20190906-225204.png Screenshot 20190906-225156.png Screenshot 20190906-225147.png Screenshot_20190906-230353.png Screenshot_20190907-112829.png Screenshot 20190914-091612.png Screenshot 20190914-091408.png Screenshot 20190913-223119.png Screenshot 20190913-223048.png Screenshot 20190913-222651.png Screenshot 20190913-222611.png Screenshot 20190913-222539.png Screenshot 20190913-222005.png Screenshot 20190913-221446.png Screenshot 20190914-093300.png Screenshot 20190914-093231.png Screenshot 20190914-093858.png Screenshot 20190914-093852.png Screenshot 20190914-093846.png Screenshot 20190914-093830.png Screenshot 20190914-093823.png Screenshot 20190914-093805.png Screenshot 20190914-093730.png Screenshot 20190914-093810.png Screenshot 20190914-122512.png Screenshot 20190925-082852.png Screenshot 20190925-082134.png MoS100 Hot Tub 3.png MoS100 Lloyd Annoyed.png MoS100 Kai and Jay.png MoS100 Jay and Cole.png MoS100 Hot Tub 2.png MoS100 Hot Tub.png E7A7DF55-AA15-4A7E-AF57-2AE7CEB44182.jpeg MoS99 Ninja Meeting.png MoS99 Nya, Jay, Kai and Zane.png MoS99 Nya, Jay, Kai and Zane 2.png MoS99 Ninja Lined Up.png MoS99 Ninja Swimsuits.png MoS99 Ninja and Wu.png MoS99 Jay and Zane in Hot Tub.png MoS99 Kai, Cole, and Zane.png MoS99 Ninja in Hot Tub.png MoS99 Ninja in Hot Tub 2.png UnderSeige004.png UnderSeige002.png UnderSeige001.png Screenshot 20190928-185846.png Screenshot 20191014-085841.png Screenshot 20191014-085824.png Screenshot 20191014-085721.png Screenshot 20191014-085141.png Screenshot 20191014-084150.png Skating.png 20191021 210125.png 20191021 203539.png Jayholdingtravelpillow.JPG Land Bounty Move.png Screenshot 20200107-160016.png Screenshot 20200107-160000.png Screenshot 20200107-155954.png Screenshot 20200107-155949.png Jay and Nya.jpg Duplicate.jpg Screenshot 20200107-160834.png Screenshot 20200107-160734.png Screenshot 20200107-160554.png Screenshot_20200107-161551.png Screenshot 20200107-161459.png Screenshot 20200107-161444.png Screenshot 20200107-162454.png Screenshot 20200107-162424.png Screenshot 20200107-162510.png Screenshot 20200107-163045.png Screenshot 20200107-163003.png Screenshot 20200107-162956.png Screenshot 20200107-162950.png Screenshot 20200107-162826.png Screenshot 20200108-145243.png Screenshot 20200109-200938.png Screenshot 20200109-200920.png Dance ninja.png Healthbar ninja.png Sushimi vs Jay.png 5 ninja in prime empire.png Prime Empire jay.png MoS71JayandLloyd.png MoS71SkalesJr.png MoS71Ambush.png Screenshot 20200131-153616.png Screenshot 20200131-153438.png Screenshot 20200131-153400.png Screenshot 20200131-153311.png Dance ninja.png In other media Jaylegobattles.png|Jay as he appears in LEGO Battles: Ninjago Pizza.jpg|In Spinjizu Snakedown X240-TVq.jpg|In Spinjitzu Snakedown Boss Battle.jpg|Battling Lord Garmadon In Spinjitzu Snakedown TJay(Tournament).png|Jay (Tournament) 15895940853 3d3d1657ef.jpg|Jay in the Corocoro magazine PJay.png|In Ninjago Possession PCharacters.png|The Ninja in the app JayZXT.png|Jay in the Tournament Game JayDeafeatedSoR.png|CGI Jay on LEGO.com/Ninjago TTechnoJay.png|Jay in the Tournament app JayJadeNun.png|Jay in the Tournament app SkyJay.png|Jay in the Skybound app Screenshot 2019-03-06 at 3.43.32 PM.png|Jay's Lightning Spinjitzu from LEGO Dimensions DITNinja.png|Jay and the other ninja in The Dark Island Trilogy babish jay.png References pl:Jay es:Jay de:Jay Walker Category:Lightning Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:Ninja Category:Participants of Ninjaball Run Category:Tournament of Elements Participants Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Spinjitzu Category:Airjitzu Category:Elemental masters Category:2015 characters Category:2016 Characters Category:Characters Category:Ninjago: The Realm of Shadows Category:LEGO Dimensions Category:Rise of the Snakes Category:The Final Battle Category:Rebooted Category:Possession Category:Skybound Category:Spinjitzu Master Category:Airjitzu Master Category:Day of the Departed Category:Heroes Category:2017 Category:The Tournament of Elements Category:The Hands of Time Category:Males Category:Wu's Teas Category:2018 Category:2018 characters Category:Sons of Garmadon Category:2014 characters Category:2012 characters Category:Hunted Category:2011 characters Category:2019 characters Category:2019 Category:Jay's Family Category:Ninja's love Interest Category:March of the Oni Category:Tales from the Monastery of Spinjitzu Category:Humans Category:Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:Pilot Episodes Category:Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:2020 Category:2020 characters Category:Prime Empire Category:LEGO Universe Category:Participants of the Speedway Five-Billion Category:Golden Power